Never Say Never
by famouswriter17
Summary: Amy and Phillip are having problems with debt. It hurts their kids and their marrige... will they get through it or will their marriage end?


"**Never Say Never"**

_By: Emily Troff_

The weather outside was rainy and the thunder was clashing like crazy. What else could you expect from Minnesota? Times like these I like to just sit home and be with my family. But my husband was at work and our three boys were in their bedrooms playing a new video game that they just had to have. It seemed we had nothing to worry about, but we did. The economy was taking a turn for the worse and it appeared that it wouldn't get any better. We were all worried about it.

"Mom, when will dad be home?" I smiled and looked at my eldest son from the book I had been reading.

"He should be home around seven-thirty, like every night Cole," I looked at the clock, it read five forty-five. "Only two more hours, then he'll be here." I took my reading glasses off and continued to look at him.

He sighed, "You say _only_ like it's a good thing." His bluish-green eyes looked sad as he talked about his dad. Since Phillip has been working late this past week, the boys have really missed him. Truly, I have too.

I chortled, "I promise you, the time will fly faster than you think." Cole smiled and ran up the stairs to play with his brothers, his longish dark blonde hair bounding with every step.

Thunder roars outside our door and lightning strikes in a far off place. It made me shutter, I never liked storms. I looked back down at the book page, putting my glasses back on.

There was a sound outside the door. I looked towards it to see the doorknob turn and someone walking backwards towards me.

"Phillip?" I looked at the clock; it only read five forty-seven.

"Yeah," He was soaking wet and he didn't look very happy, in fact he looked sad.

I looked at the clock one more time to make sure I read it right. It was still five forty-seven. Grinning, I looked at Phillip again, "Did the boss let you go home early because of the rain?"

"No, but he did let me go home early." He sounded angry and sad, and he wouldn't look at me.

"Well… then why are you here so early?" A hand was put to his head at he leaned against the couch I was sitting on. "Phillip… come on, tell me what's wrong."

His eyes were shinning as he said, "I was laid-off Amy." The words hit me like a ton of bricks. Did he really just say that? Was I just hearing wrong? He let out a sigh and sat next to me on the couch.

"W-what?" I couldn't look at him, not when his eyes were that sad. It almost killed me. "Are you serious?"

"Do you really think I would joke about something like this?" I finally looked at him; his eyes were staring into mine. They were as confused as I was.

"Did they give you a good reason? Did they say why you were the one to be let-go?" He shook his head. "That's… that's not fair."

He gave a long sigh, "I know."

"I'm so sorry hun," He nodded and we hugged each other. My throat felt dry, but I had to reassure him. "Everything will be fine. I promise we'll get through this."

Phillip stopped the hug and looked me in the eyes, "What if we never do?"

I gave him a light smile and put my right hand on his face, "Never say never," He returned a small smile. "There are worse things that can happen. I'm sure you'll find another job – a better job."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Phillip." He nodded and wrapped his arms around me again, this time not wanting to let me go. I hugged him as well, now a little nervous about the future.

Hello. Those of you who do not know me, my name is Amy Krohn. I am married to the most wonderful man on the face of the universe. Together, we have three of the most amazing boys: Cole, thirteen, Pearson, nine, and Jason, seven. I am thirty-nine years old. My story is that of sorrow, happiness, joy and love. Most importantly this is about something mush deeper. Something deep inside our soul that dares to come out when we need it the most: courage. The courage of my family and how we got through a very tough time in our lives.

I was sitting in my little cubical and all I could think about was money, the boss was coming around with pink slips. My heart was in my ears as he passed me two to three different times, making me want to leap from my chair and hide. I told myself to calm down, I had nothing to worry about… just because they were making budgets cuts, didn't mean they would get ride of me! But then again, that was what I was afraid of. Phillip had just lost his job and we could barely get by as it was. I'll never forget the day he walked in the door, early from work, with a sad expression on his normally happy face.

"Amy?" I jumped when I heard my name and froze. "Are you alright?" I turned to see my office friend, Sara, standing over me with a look of concern.

I sighed, "Not really," I glanced at my boss, who was handing someone a piece of paper… the paper was pink. "That could easily be one of us." The one to receive the paper didn't even make a fuss; they just nodded, shook hands with the boss and began to gather their things. It's as if they knew they were going to get fired.

"I know," I looked at her; she had the same concerns I did. "But Amy, you are a very smart person and a very good worker. Not to mention you know how to put listings into the computer better than anyone here! I don't think they would fire you, you're valuable to the company!" Smiling, I felt a little better about what she said. She smiled at me. "I better get back to work, see ya later."

I returned the gesture, "See ya." I got back to work on the settlement agreement between our company and another. It was easy for me to figure out; but then again I had been doing it for about five years now.

"Umm… Amy?" I smiled and looked up from my desk. My smile faded as I saw my boss with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry to tell you this." My heart began to beat rapidly. I saw the paper in his hand; I saw the look in his eye. It seemed to whole office went quiet. Sweat fell from my forehead as he raised the paper so my eyes could read it.

"No…" I took the paper, glanced over it and tried not to freak out.

"You're a very smart and bright person Amy, I'm sure--."

"Then explain to me why this is happening!" I threw the paper on my desk and glared at the man that stood before me. "Why does it have to be me?" I couldn't believe this was that was happening to me, I was in shock. All I could think about was bills, the kids, and, of course, Phillip.

He put his hands up, "Listen, if you have a complaints—."

"Oh! I have more than enough complaints Mr. Dougan!" My heart was racing; I don't think I have ever been that mad. "What am I suppose to do now?"

"You can easily get another job! We just can't afford things right now--."

"It's not like I have the biggest pay check here!"

"And we have appreciated all your hard work."

"Then just tell me why!" People began to stare, and stop what they were doing to look at the fight; that didn't faze me from my anger.

The car ride home was one of the longest I had ever had. How was I going to tell Phillip? Would he be mad at me? Would he blame me for losing my job? Out of the corner of my eye I saw our house. The sun was shining down on the tan paneling as I parked the car out in front of the house. It was pretty big compared to the houses around us. I sighed and wondered if we would still be able to afford it. The path is aligned with yellow and red flowers all the way from the road to the front door. Three floors high, I could see our room from there… I could see Phillip sitting on the chair at our desk. The window was half way opened and the curtains were moving back and forth every six or seven seconds. My watch read 11:46 - almost noon. The boys were still at school and he would be in the bedroom until they came home.

I shook my head and opened the door, stopping my thoughts from stalling the imminent talk with my husband. The door shut as silently as it could and I walked down the light and dark gray path, up the steps to the door. It opened with a creek, but it was very quiet.

"Damn it." He sounded frustrated from a distance. I sighed and shut the door behind me, again it made small creek. My mind was stuck on what to tell Phillip, but I had no time to think, I was already in the house. The only thing that crossed my mind was my boss and my job… or my old boss and old job. It was overwhelming and stressful, but I had time to think of that later.

Setting the keys and my purse on the kitchen table, I cleared my throat, "Phillip?"

"Amy?" There was confusion in his tone. "Is that you?" Hearing his voice made me want to run up to him and cry on his shoulder, but I knew I couldn't do that, not yet at least.

I sighed, "Yeah…" It was going to be hard to tell him, especially to his face.

I heard footsteps and someone clearing their throat as they came down the winding staircase. He looked at me and automatically sensed something was wrong. Either by the way I looked at him, or his curiosity. "Hey," He gave me a small smile, when I didn't return it, his smiled turned upside down. "Why are you home so early?" I bite my lower lip and closed my eyes, I couldn't look at him. Though he would understand, I still didn't know how I was going to tell him that I had just lost my job. I opened my eyes and just looked at him; his eyes were full of concern and confusion. An accidental tear ran down the side of my face; I silently brushed it away.

"Something… weird happened at work." My heart began to race as I thought of what his response might be. Would he yell? Would he be so upset he leaves?

Now Phillip's dark brown eyes were darting nervously, looking from one eye to another. He was searching for something, but I looked away from him again and wiped a tear that was daring to fall. "What was so… weird about it?"

I couldn't tell him, but I had to tell him. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place with no way out. My head was yelling at me to run up the stairs and slam the door like a teenager who never got their way. But my heart wanted to come out with it.

"I… they were handing out pink slips today," I looked at him; he had no expression on his face. "They didn't give me a good reason, all they said was they couldn't afford things right now." I took a deep breath, "Then… then they handed one to me." The second I finished my sentence was when the tears began to flow freely. There was no way to know how Phillip would react. Tears were streaming down my face as we stood there; I was not looking at him.

Suddenly, two comforting arms held me as I cried. I wrapped my arms around his neck, inhaling the musky cologne he wore everyday. There was a hush around the house as the two of us stood there in each other's embrace, afraid to let go.

"Phillip?" I whispered in the silence. "Please… tell me everything will be okay." He sighed and didn't respond for a while. He just held me and tried to sooth me as my crying became harder.

"I can't Amy, I wish I could… but I just can't." I held him tighter.

The next few weeks were hard. At first it was hard not to go to work, hard not to wake up early in the morning. Phillip and I were going alright, but by the end of the week we would be in some kind of fight about some stupid bill. Eventually we began to notice we couldn't do things that we use to be able to do, the boys were suffering also. We couldn't tell them, we didn't think they would understand. The money problem happened after only those few days… but Phillip did get a part time job. Most of the time they didn't really need him and he got bad pay. Then he would quit. Things were changing and getting hectic. Phillip was becoming stressed out. Things were not good in the Krohn household, everyone could tell.

"Are you serious?!" I heard my husband yell from across the hall. "How are we suppose to afford that?!" Curious, I put the paper down that I was reading and walked into the kitchen. He was still shouting at the person on the other end of the phone when I got there; his back was towards me. "You know what we're trying the best we can! So just back off!" The phone was slammed into the receiver. The sound of the phone being hung up seemed to go through the entire house.

I sighed, "Are you alright Phillip?" He didn't turn around or say anything, all he did was sigh. I walked over and sat down next to him, putting a hand on top of his arm. Phillip's eyes averted my gaze at first; he eventually looked at me. The eyes that had looked at me a dozen times before seemed misty. He put a hand on top of mine. "Are you?"

"Yeah." Another sigh escaped his lips.

"We'll get out of this."

"You've been saying that for days now." I stayed silent until he looked at me and saw my smile.

"I only say it because it's true," He smiled back at me meekly. Suddenly Cole and Pearson ran down stairs at lightning speed. "Boys! Don't run so fast, you could get hurt!" No response followed. I rolled my eyes and looked back at my husband.

He seemed to be lost in thought, "I'm going to go and get a paper from the bedroom." He stood up and began to walk towards the stairs. The sad form of my Phillip went up the stairs. Those days were as hard as any other.

I said, "I'll get the mail."

Bills for electricity, bills for the water and, of course, bills for the boys' school! I dreaded going to the mailbox – it always brought anger. I sighed, that was going to be fun telling Phillip. Shutting the small, awkward shape of the mailbox door, I walked down the path to my house. The path seemed longer than when I walked towards it.

Reaching the front door, I opened it with little force and stepped inside.

"—back to me!" Shouting and yelling was coming from the basement.

"Come on Pearson! Jump and take it."

"Give it back to me or I'm telling mom!" I approached the table and set the mail down, still listening to the boys' argumentative conversation.

"You can have it; you're the one who's not taking it!"

"I can't reach it," it sounded as if he jumped for it. "Give it to me!!" The ear piercing scream Pearson let out not only worsened my headache, but made me a little mad.

"Cole! Pearson!" My mouth was open, but it wasn't me who spoke. "Stop shouting! Cole give the toy back to Pearson!" The gruff sound of my husband's voice ran through the house like that of a giant.

A sigh, "But dad—."

"Now Cole!" Sighing, I went up the narrow stairs to the bedroom. Phillip must have found the paper he was looking for. Anger would be present in our household tonight.

"Mom!"

Once again, I sighed, "Cole! Listen to your father!" Fights were becoming more frequent in our house. The kids got into more fights, and even me and Phillip got into fights that seemed to last for days. We still love each other… it was just getting hard.

Finally I got to the top of the stairs; I could see Jason's room. I opened the door a little to see him laying on his bed reading a children's book. I smiled, he was always ahead of the game. Through all of this he has been the most clam… so far anyway. He didn't even notice that I had opened the door. He began to sing to himself, I couldn't help but chuckle.

Cursing suddenly sounded from the far end of the hallway. Silently, I shut Jason's door and went to investigate the sudden out burst from my husband.

"Why must this be so…" He didn't finish his sentence as opened the door. Phillip was surrounded by papers and about five different calculators. His reading glasses were on top of his head, and his face in his hands. It killed me to see him like that. He was feeling the pressure more than I was.

I placed a hand on his back and began to sooth him, "Take a deep breath, it'll be fine."

"It'll be fine?" He looked at me. "It's not going to be fine! We don't have enough money in the back to pay off the damn electric bill! So don't be tellin' me everything will be _fine_!" The outburst took me by surprise.

"Why are you yelling at me? I didn't do anything except try to help you—."

He grabbed a bunch of papers in his hand, "Then explain this to me Amy!"

"I can't help that!"

"Well I can see that!" He stood up and pushed the chair in angrily.

"Calm down Phil!"

"What is there to be calm about?!" He threw his arms into the air. "At this rate we can barely afford the food in the kitchen! We'll never get out of this!"

I sighed and sat down on the bed, "Yes we will… we could loan money from someone."

"I doubt there will be anyone who would want to do that." He sat next to me on the bed, his head shaking.

Sighing, I said, "Why not? We have been nice to everyone over the years, we have loaned people money when they needed help. I'm sure they would do the same for us."

"Alright, but I am not going to be calling my parents."

"Phillip, come on! We have to call both of our parents."

He glanced at me, "Fine… but that will be our last resort." The tension was eventually undetectable between us after a few minutes, but you could still feel the pressure. Phillip stood up and walked over to the phone. This was hard for him, I could tell. He was the kind of guy who rarely asked for help when he really needed it.

I cleared my throat, "Who are we going to call first?" Phillip sat down at the computer desk and dialed a number.

"Might as well call Dave first," Dave was his older brother; he and Phillip were very close. "If he's not going to answer, I'm not leaving a message." I laid down on the bed and waited for his brother to pick up. Phillip was looking at the ground, then the ceiling.

My heart began to race. Would Dave help us? Would he understand what we were going through? My stomach began to hurt and I was sweating like a chicken ready to get its head cut off. I had to shallow a few times, before I became calm.

"Uhhh hey Dave," I sucked in a deep breath. "I'm not doin' to good." This was nerve racking! I had no idea what I should do. Should I leave? Should I stay? Should I say something? Should I be quite? "Well, since Amy and I had both lost our jobs… yeah, I got a part time job at _Reggie's Restaurant, _but… there is a reason I called," The pencil on the desk was moved to Phillip's hand as he began to play with it. It moved up and down and between his fingers as he struggled for the right words. "You have no idea how hard it is to ask you this…" A tear fell out of his eye. My heart sank. I stood up and put my arm on his shoulder, to let him know I was there.

I could hear Dave say, "Phil, do you need some money or somethin'?"

Phillip drew a shaky breath, "… yeah," A tear ran down my face too. You never knew what people would say or how they would react to the question. "I don't mean to put you in this position man… I can call someone else if you want."

"No, I want to help you out! You guys are family and I want to help in any way I can!" I smiled, that was a relief to know.

Phillip sighed, "Thank you so much Dave! You have nod idea how much this means to us, we'll pay back - with interest."

"Alright, now lets talk cash… how much do you need exactly?"

"… 5,000 dollars."

"No big thing, I'll bring you the check later tonight."

"Thank you so much."

"Alright, see you then little brother."

"Bye Dave." Phillip was all smiles, but he had tears in his eyes.

I hugged him, "Thank you."

He hugged me back, "Maybe there is a chance we will get out of this."

Two months later, we are really starting to feel pressure from the bills. They are making us yell more, get into more fights with our kids… everything is going horribly wrong and making us all sick of each other. It wasn't getting any better as the days; the weeks pass us by without a trace. We had begun to look for jobs, but nothing would ever stick. We decided it would be a good idea to just concentrate on the bills for a few days. Those days turned into weeks. Eventually we were just trying hard not to ask anyone for money and get by with what we had left in the bank. The boys still didn't understand, and that made things even worse.

"$2,989?!" I say to myself that Saturday. With a sigh, I threw down the paper and began to look through all the bills. I took a sip of my coffee, but there was nothing in there. My headache was back and it came with a vengeance.

"Mom… can I go to The Zoo with Josh tonight?" I looked over at Pearson, his eyes were pleading with me. He was smiling and pleading at the same time.

I sighed, "Hunny," Really, I hated saying no, but money was tight, I couldn't lend him thirty dollars to get into the zoo then another twenty for snacks and, maybe, a souvenir. "I have to say no—."

"But mom, I did all my homework, I cleaned my room, _and_ I was nice to Jason today! Why can't I go?" This was the part that was not so fun about being a parent. It was the stupid money issue; we couldn't afford anything. We barely got by with the money we had in the bank account, and the money that Phillip got from his part time job.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, but you can't—."

"Why?" He had a whiny tone to his voice.

"Pearson, it's because I said so." Normally he would have stopped there, but I had a feel it would be a long argument.

He threw his hands in the air, "We can't do anything lately!" He crossed his arms really tight across his chest. "It's not fair!"

I sighed, "I know sweetie, believe me, but--."

"Just for a little while!"

"Pearson," I rubbed my temples with my middle fingers. "I already said no, please listen to me—."

"I hate you!" My heart fell as those words came from his mouth. I couldn't believe he just said that.

At that exact moment he said that, Phillip walked in.

"What did you just say young man?"

Pearson wouldn't look at him, "Nothing…"

"What did you say to your mother?" He pointed towards me, we made brief eye contact.

"Dad, I didn't mean it."

"Then apologize."

"No…" He still wouldn't look at Phillip.

"Pearson!" Pearson shuddered when he yelled. "Go to your room, I don't want to see you right now." Phillip began to breathe heavy.

He protested, "But dad—."

"I said now!"

I've never seen Phillip that angry before, especially not at one of our children. Pearson ran up the stairs without a second to lose, and slammed the door shut behind him saying something about hating us.

Phillip sighed, "Are you alright?" He put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

I have him one of my mad looks, "Our son just said he hates us, how am I suppose to feel?"

He shrugged, "I don't know… upset?"

Sighing I said, "Yeah and maybe a little hurt too."

"What were you guys fighting about?"

0"Oh," I stood up, grabbing my coffee mug. "He wanted to go to The Zoo with Josh, but it would have cost about fifty dollars for everything. I hate saying no to them Phillip." I filled the coffee mug with the hot, steamy liquid. "We have to figure out something, before we lose our kids."

"What if we tell them what's going on?" I raised an eyebrow. "Ya know, tell them why they can't do all the fun things they use to do, for real this time."

I had thought about it before he brought it up, but I always thought they wouldn't understand. They were too young to understand what debt really was. It shouldn't even be their problem… but it was.

"Maybe… how about right now? Since Pearson still doesn't understand why I said _no_—."

Jason ran into the kitchen, "Mom! Dad! Pearson won't let me in my room!" I glanced at Phillip then looked back at Jason. Phillip walked up the stairs.

"Come with us hun, we need to have a talk with you guys."

He said sadly, "Will Pearson get out of my room?" I couldn't help but smile at the way he said that.

"Yes we'll get him out of your room." Smiling he ran up the stairs. I called for Cole to meet us in Jason's room… once we got Pearson out of course.

Phillip was knocking at the door, "Pearson? Come on, open the door."

It was hard to hear him, but he said, "No, I don't want to see you." The four of us were all gathered around the door, waiting.

He sighed, "We just want to talk to you Pearson, that's all."

"Are you still mad at me?" He turned to me.

I said, "We were never mad at you sweetie, please open the door." There was a long absence of sound. Then the sound of a lock being turned sounded and the door knob turned.

Pearson appeared in the door way, we all smiled at him, "I'm sorry mom." He hugged me.

Phillip, Cole and Jason went into the room, "Aww it's alright, I forgive you. We've all been mad at each other lately; maybe we should have a talk."

"Okay," He walked into the room and sat on the floor next to Cole. I walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to Phillip. "You guys know we love you right?" They nodded.

"And we would never want to hurt you guys for anything," Phillip said. "But we should tell you about the money situation." He cleared his throat as the boys listened intently. "When me and mommy lost our jobs, we weren't able to pay the bills that we get each month for certain things. We didn't have as much money as we did before. That made us worry and maybe even be a little mad sometimes." They nodded again.

I said, "So we're sorry that we yelled at you guys, and made you sad, we didn't mean it. We don't have a lot of money like we use to, but daddy and I are working on it," I smiled at them. "But we promise you, things will get better and everything will go back to normal."

Phillip smiled, "Alright boys?" They nodded with smiles. "Alright, come and give us hugs." They came up to us one by one and hugged us as tight as they could. Nothing warms your heart more than the hug from a child.

It's been five months since we first got into debt. By this time we are trying to, again, look for permanent jobs. Every job we have tried so far have been no-goes, and it was getting us stressed again. The boys are more helpful now that we talked to them about the situation. They don't yell as much at each other anymore, which makes Phillip and I less stressed and makes us better parents. Money is still a problem, however. We have been thinking about selling our house and get a smaller, just as nice house. Looking in the papers had helped us find the perfect home with a beautiful backyard and room for the kids to play… but we would only move if this last job wasn't a keeper.

Sweat was pouring out from my forehead. My heart was in my ears, and I was shaking. Phillip noticed and took my hand. I looked at him, he was smiling.

"Let's be optimistic Amy, we can do this." That didn't stop my shaking.

"I'm scared Phillip, this is the last chance we have at getting real jobs… do you think they will hire us?"

He smiled again, "We are good people, and we have the right skills… just have faith."

"I have faith," The secretary started to walk over to us. "Oh Mother of God." He gave me a sharp look then looked at the woman walking towards us.

"Hi guys, Mrs. Fray is ready to see you," I noticed her smile was very pretty and it complimented her green eyes. "Please follow me." We stood up and walked towards the office of Anna Fray. The building was covered in _For Sale _signs and plaques from _Helping Hands_ and many other organizations that help build homes for the needy. I looked forward again to see the shorter, blonde secretary stop and knock at the door of an office.

"Anna? Mr. and Mrs. Krohn are here to see you." I grabbed Phillip's hand, I was shaking again. He whispered to me to relax and have faith, but I still couldn't stop shaking.

The sweetest voice came from inside the office, "Oh, please let them in," She ushered us into the nice sized office. "Thank you Sandy." With that, the secretary smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her. Mrs. Fray smiled and said, "Please, sit. We have a lot to discuss," We sat down, on either sides of each other, and got comfortable. She pulled out our applications. "Now I see that… Amy, you have worked with realty before, so you should know how it works," I nodded with a smile. "And Phil, you helped her when she still had her job. It says here you were… a business man."

Phillip had a lot to say, "That is correct ma'am, I worked there for fifteen years."

Mrs. Fray looked up from the papers and smiled, "That is a long time, then you must have gotten to know more about business through the years," He nodded. "What I don't understand is why you both got fired."

I said, "Well… my company didn't really give me a good reason, they just said they were making changes."

"I had heard days before that there would be some cuts to my department, but they never told me until the day I got fired," said Phillip.

She nodded, "I see," I was getting nervous again, the way she said those words made me think twice about this job. "You both are very accurate for this job… I would be a fool not to fire the both of you." My jaw dropped to the floor. Did we really just get hired? Did we just get a job? I glanced at Phillip; he had the same expression on his face.

He said, "Really? We got the job?"

She nodded and said, "You got the job," I jumped up from my seat and started to jump up and down. At the time I didn't care what people thought of that, I was too happy to care! I grabbed Phillip and gave him the biggest hug I could give him. "Congratulations guys." I stopped hugging Phillip and noticed Mrs. Fray had her hand sticking out.

I went around the other side of the desk and gave her a hug as well, "You have no idea how much this means to us!"

You have no idea how many grueling hours we had put in for finding jobs. How angry we got at each other over the littlest things. Phillip and I have finally found peace again. We were happy and smiling, the kids were happier too. Everything was going great in our lives… until…

"Phillip!" I couldn't stop smiling as I ran into our bedroom and jumped into his arms.

I nearly knocked him over; he was caught off guard, "What are you so happy about?" My lips caught his as I gave him a long kiss. Once I ended it, he was more suspicious especially since I couldn't stop smiling. "Okay, now I'm really interested."

"Guess what!" I put our foreheads together. "I'm pregnant." I laughed as he grabbed me in a hug and twirled me around. His face was nearly covered because of the big smile he had.

"Finally, something good happens!" I hugged him again.

"After all those months of worry and being sad," we put our foreheads together again. "Do you still think we have to worry?"

He smiled that beautiful smile of his, "As of right now… everything in my life is great. We don't have anything to worry about."

I smiled back at him, "With you by my side, everything will turn out."

Again, we held each other. But for the first time in months we were holding each other out of happiness. Sorrow was a thing in the past, as was the debt that we owed so many. Everything was good again… everyone was smiling again. The boys could tell we were happier, that made them happier as well. I hope you'll never know the feeling of being in debt, having to owe people money. To this day it makes me sick to think about all the pain we went through just to make a few bucks. Phillip and I are happy again. If you follow these steps, you will live a happy life: Never give up on what you love the most. Never give in to the pressure of everyday life. And, most importantly, never, and I mean never, say never… because anything is possible.


End file.
